Un Día Bajo la Lluvia
by JaviSuzumiya
Summary: **ONE-SHOT** A raíz de los acontecimientos vistos en el capítulo: "El Misterio de la Mansión Northwest", la vida de Pacifica ha dado un giro drástico. Tanto su familia, como sus amigos le han dado la espalda. Sin embargo, será gracias a los consejos de un joven de gorra; que Pacifica ahora deberá tomar una decisión que va entre apegarse al cambio o regresar a ser como era antes.


¡Hola, soy JaviSuzumiya!

Tal vez me recuerden en fics como "La Novia de Dipper", "El Juguetero Siniestro" y "El Diario Secreto de Pacifica Northwest". En esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño fic de un solo capítulo que escribí durante un mediano receso de dos horas esperando por mi siguiente clase mientras me encontraba en la escuela. En él veremos de una manera más apegada a la serie; la forma en la que Pacifica está sobrellevando su nueva vida luego de los acontecimientos del capítulo: "El Misterio de la Mansión Northwest". Podría decirse que este fic está cronológicamente ubicado luego de "Calabozos, Calabozos y más Calabozos".

Por lo tanto, no veremos un fic completamente dedicado al shippeo entre esta pareja, sino que más bien será una experiencia dónde la amistad y el compañerismo entre Dipper y Pacifica prevalece. Esto se justificaría por qué Pacifica aún continua comportándose de esa manera hacia el final de la serie. Así que por más que ella haya dicho que limpiaría el nombre de su familia; hay que entender que Pacifica es apenas una niña que lo está intentando, pero que debido al control que aún ejercen sus padres como ella este cambió será casi imposible de percibir a corto plazo.

Espero que haya quedado tan bien como espero y sepan disculpar sí se encuentran con algún errorcillo de ortografía.

 **Gravity Falls** Es una obra perteneciente a **Disney.** Todo lo escrito y expresado dentro de este Fanfic tiene como propósito principal el enriquecer al Fandom de la misma. Todos los personajes utilizados dentro de esta historia son una creación y propiedad original de la talentosísima y brillante mente e ingenio del animador estadounidense: **Alex Hirsch**. Nada será utilizado con fines lucrativos o comerciales. ¡Disfrútenlo!

 **Gravity Falls One-Shot Fanfic**

 **"Un Día Bajo la Lluvia"**

A pesar de encontrarse en pleno verano, el pequeño poblado de Gravity Falls perteneciente al estado de Oregón, se encontraba atravesando por uno de esos locos días posiblemente provocados por el cambio climático. Días en los cuales pareciera que el clima también tiene cambios de humor tan drásticos, como los que presentan las personas bipolares. A causa de esto, varios de sus habitantes comenzaron a sustraer de los armarios de sus casas ropas especiales contra el frío y sombrillas contra la lluvia que ya se veía venir. Todo con el propósito de no pescar un incómodo resfriado veraniego.

Uno de esos habitantes precavidos, era una chica de doce años y de cabellos rubios llamada Pacifica Northwest. Hija única y producto del matrimonio entre Preston y Priscilla Northwest, quien por cierto no se encontraba pasando por uno de sus mejores momentos, debido a los severos castigos que recibió por haber estropeado la fiesta anual en la que su familia servía como anfitriona ante algunas de las celebridades más adineradas e importantes del mundo.

Las penalizaciones eran variadas. Desde ayudar con las tareas domésticas en conjunto con el resto de la servidumbre, hasta haber sido despojada del servicio de internet, de su computadora, e inclusive de la limusina privada para transportarse por el pueblo como toda una celebridad. La buena noticia para ella fue que el permiso para salir aún se encontraba vigente, de tal modo, que al no poder disfrutar de los privilegios de la tecnología en su propia casa, decidió bajar hasta el pueblo para escabullirse hacia el Starbucks más cercano y poder conectarse a su Facebook desde ahí.

—1287 contactos me han eliminado de su lista de amigos en esta última semana… ¡Vaya! Lo que me temía... —Suspiró sobre su asiento, contemplando con desdicha su muro personal.

Acto seguido, Pacifica bloqueó su teléfono celular y lo guardó con indiferencia dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo color negro, para darle un par de sorbos a su café con leche y cajeta. Sin embargo, los problemas para la joven Northwest apenas comenzaban, puesto que la risilla chillona de dos chicas la distrajo, impidiéndole continuar con sus propios asuntos.

—¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! —Dijo una de ellas, acomodándose su cabello chino, mientras se aproximaba a Pacifica para burlarse de ella—. Pero si no es otra que la señorita: "Dejaré entrar a toda la clase proletaria a mi mansión para que tengan un miserable día de diversión".

—¿Se puede saber qué haces en este lugar, Pacifica? —Preguntó la segunda, luciendo un par de relucientes aretes rojos en forma de aros—. Este es un sitio dónde pueden entrar las personas con un estatus alto, y por lo que he visto en las últimas encuestas en internet acerca de quiénes son las chicas y chicos más populares en Oregón; me temo decirte que has descendido del primer puesto hasta el 893. En una semana tendrás la misma popularidad que el viejo McGucket.

—Kate... Tiffany... —La rubia hizo un gesto de disgusto—. ¿Por qué no mejor se marchan y se dedican a molestar a alguien más?

—Tú te lo buscaste, Pacifica. —Contestó Kate, la chica de tés morena—. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando cuando decidiste dejar entrar a todo el mundo a una fiesta de ese calibre?

—Deshonraste el nombre de tu propia familia. —Tiffany prosiguió—. Por si no lo sabes... Según los diarios internacionales, tu familia ha perdido el apoyo de varios de sus más leales inversionistas a raíz de ello.

—Escuchen... Chicas... —Tomó aire, llevándose la palma de la mano a la cara—. Este no es el mejor momento, ni tampoco el lugar más adecuado para discutir sobre esto... ¿Qué les parece si hablamos más tarde?

—Ya no habrá un "más tarde", Pacifica. —Dijo Tiffany—. De ahora en adelante, no volverás a contar con nosotras. Nuestra amistad se terminó.

A continuación, las dos niñas abandonaron el lugar, dejando a Pacifica con las palabras en la boca.

—¡Perfecto! —Murmuró, hundiéndose en su asiento—. Ahora seré testigo de cómo mi vida se va lentamente a la basura... Me pregunto sí… ¿Habré hecho lo correcto?

—¡Pacifica Northwest! —La llamó alguien cercano a su asiento.

—¿Max? —Preguntó alegremente la chica, mirando a un joven de cabellos rubios excesivamente apuesto, de su misma edad y probablemente perteneciente al mismo estatus económico debido al elegante atuendo que traía puesto, el cual estaba compuesto de un suéter de lana, pantalón de vestir y zapatos de piel que daban la pinta de pertenecer a un animal en peligro de extinción—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¡Oye! He querido preguntarte... ¿Te llegó el último número de la revista "Equinos de Hoy"?

—Ehh… De hecho, Pacifica… —Se cruzó de brazos, hablando como un engreído—. Solo pasaba a informarte que tanto yo, como el resto de los miembros de nuestro exclusivo club: "La Herradura de Oro", hemos decidido que a causa de lo que sucedió durante la fiesta en la mansión de tus padres; dejarás de ser nuestra presidenta a partir de este momento y para siempre. De hecho, ninguno de nosotros queremos que sigas perteneciendo a él.

—¡Qué! —Exclamó indignada—. ¿Por qué? ¡No pueden hacerme esto…! ¡Yo fui quién erigió ese club desde sus cenizas, logrando que se consolidara como el más importante de todo Oregón! ¡Ese club no era nada hasta antes de mi llegada! ¿Y ahora me dicen que luego de lo que pasó en una fiesta, en la que por cierto ninguno de ustedes estaba invitado, quieren expulsarme así como así?

—¡Precisamente! Ninguno de nosotros fue invitado. Imagina nuestras caras al enterarnos de que preferiste dejar entrar a gente con una posición económicamente inferior a la nuestra… Nos sentimos realmente ofendidos. Lo siento mucho, Pacifica. Pero la decisión ya está tomada. ¡Que tengas un buen día! Bueno, la verdad espero que sea todo lo contrario… —Susurró esto último, antes de dar media vuelta, darle la espalda y marcharse.

—No puede ser… —Comenzó a hablar consigo misma, sufriendo en soledad—. Ese club lo era todo para mí y ahora… ¿Todo terminó…? ¿Así de la nada...? ¡Esto es inaudito! —Golpeó la mesa con su puño, enfurecida, llamando la atención de los clientes a su alrededor—. ¡Ya estoy harta!

—Señorita… —Se aproximó la encargada del local, una mujer de aproximadamente cincuenta años, portando un vestido de gala y peinado de los años cincuenta—. Le pido de la manera más atenta guardar la compostura, está poniendo intranquilos a los demás clientes.

—¡¿Qué no ve que estoy calmada?! —Gritó, agitando los brazos.

—Si no deja de gritar, voy a tener que pedirle amablemente que se retire.

—¿Retirarme? —Enfureció aún más—. Por si no lo sabe, mis padres son los dueños de este establecimiento. Si intenta cualquier cosa los demandaré.

—Déjeme decirle, señorita Northwest, que a consecuencia de lo que usted hizo durante la fiesta celebrada hace un par de semanas, su familia ya no es la propietaria directa de la franquicia en el pueblo. Han pedido la mayor parte de las acciones y por lo tanto, usted ya no es nadie aquí para venir con sus amenazas.

Pacifica estalló en ira, golpeando violentamente el vaso de su bebida para tirarlo al suelo y salir del lugar lanzando toda clase de maldiciones a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Una vez que su coraje disminuyó, la joven rubia se detuvo y se sentó en una pequeña banca afuera del establecimiento, pensando en las consecuencias de sus actos.

—¡Es increíble! —Meció sus piernas al no alcanzar el suelo—. Esto es lo único que gano por haber hecho lo políticamente correcto… ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía...? No podía dejar morir a todos tras ser convertidos en madera… Se suponía que este debía ser un verano mágico y divertido. Todo cambio desde que ese par de mequetrefes llegaron al pueblo. —Recordó a los gemelos Pines—. ¡No! No debo pensar de ese modo. No puedo culparlos a ellos. Eso sería injusto. ¿Acaso estaré pagando mi karma por todos estos años de actitud déspota?

En ese momento, la caída de un poderoso relámpago se alcanzó a escuchar por todo el valle, siendo seguido por una serie de gotas gruesas que empezaron a caer del cielo, provocando que las personas en la calle abrieran sus sombrillas, o que en su defecto; comenzaran a refugiarse en comercios cercanos.

—¡Oh no! ¡No ahora! —Decía la rubia, desesperada, mirando como la lluvia encrudecía a cada instante, dándose cuenta de que no contaba con ninguna sombrilla a la mano—. ¿Por qué demonios no traje ninguna?

Solo pocos segundos bastaron para que la tormenta pasara de ser una simple llovizna veraniega, a una poderosa tromba de fuerza descomunal. Pacifica permaneció resguardada bajo el pequeño techo del local expendedor de café, sintiéndose indefensa y aislada. Pensando como en otras ocasiones, una elegante limusina hubiera llegado hasta las puertas para recogerla exclusivamente a ella sin tener la necesidad de mojarse.

—No puedo quedarme aquí… Será mejor que llame a mis padres... —Se dijo a sí misma, sacando su teléfono de pantalla táctil de su bolsillo para comenzando a llamar. Sin embargo, luego de varios intentos, ninguna las llamadas pudieron ser enlazadas a causa de la tremenda lluvia y de la consecuente falla en el servicio—. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué le pasa a esta porquería? —Repetía una y otra vez, mirando con rabia como aparecía el aviso de "Sin Servicio" en la parte superior de la pantalla.

Pacifica se hallaba con el cien por ciento de su atención puesta en tratar de contactar desesperadamente a sus padres, cuando sin notarlo, como si fuera un destello; un malviviente pasó corriendo frente a ella, arrebatándole su teléfono para salir de ahí con él a toda velocidad. La niña no supo qué hacer por escasos instantes. Luego, al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, quiso perseguir al asaltante, cosa que al final no pudo concretar debido a la intensa lluvia. Entonces, Pacifica, afligida, comenzó a gritar por auxilio, el cual no llegó ni siquiera por parte de las personas que se encontraban cerca de ella refugiándose de la tormenta. No obstante, la suerte esta vez se encontraba de su lado, ya que el malhechor se topó de frente con el oportuno pie de un joven caminando por la calle, el cual lo hizo caer al suelo. Cuando el tipo se quiso incorporar para buscar y darle una lección al que lo había hecho tropezar, él mismo contempló como todas las cosas a su alrededor, incluidas las gotas de lluvia, se volvían de un tamaño gigantesco, luego de ser rodeado por una luz brillante y de color rosa.

—¡Dipper! —Exclamó la niña, sonriendo y enfocando la mirada hacia el chico de gorra, el cual se encontraba sosteniendo una rara linterna con un cristal colocado en el extremo.

—Descuida, Pacifica. —Dijo el joven, ladeando su propia sombrilla—. Lo vi todo. Afortunadamente me encontraba cerca para encargarme de esa escoria. Nunca más volverá a robarle a nadie.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Preguntó, cambiando de dirección para mirar al asaltante, el cual ahora conservaba el tamaño de un pequeño ratón que terminó por esconderse detrás de un contenedor de basura.

—Lo encogí con la ayuda de esta linterna mágica. —Le mostró el objeto, acercándose hacia Pacifica, aunque no sin antes levantar su teléfono del suelo—. ¿Sorprendente, no? El cristal es capaz de achicar o engrandecer el tamaño de cualquier objeto. Aquí tienes... —Concluyó, devolviéndole el dispositivo.

—Siempre rodeado de misterios y objetos raros... ¿No es así? Dipper Pines. —Estiró la mano, tomando su celular para guardarlo dentro de su abrigo—. Gracias por ayudarme... Creí perderlo para siempre.

—¡Hey! La próxima vez trata de ser más precavida.

—Creo que tomaré tu consejo. —Sonrió.

Dipper pretendía finalizar la charla con una afectuosa despedida. Sin embargo, Dipper se percató de la cruda situación por la cual Pacifica se encontraba atravesando, luego de notar la manera en la que se refugiaba de la lluvia.

—¿Y tu sombrilla? —Preguntó, curioso.

—La olvidé en casa... —Puso mala cara, recordando el suceso—. Traté de llamar a mis padres para que vinieran por mí, pero el servicio de telefonía siempre es una basura en tiempos de lluvia. —Suspiró—. Así que no tuve de otra que resguardarme hasta que la tormenta cesara.

Dipper analizó la situación en su cabeza, repasando una a una las posibilidades a pesar de que todas lo conducían por el mismo camino. Por lo tanto, una vez que tomó una bocanada de aire y arrepentirse de antemano por lo que estaba a punto de hacer; el joven Pines se armó de valor y comunicó su propuesta.

—Pacifica... Mira... Si quieres... —Titubeo, mirando hacia la acera de enfrente—. Si quieres yo podría acompañarte hasta tu casa... Es decir... Mi sombrilla es lo bastante grande para los dos... Así que...

La niña lo miró divertida.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! Para tu carro, niño. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Tal vez ambos hayamos quedado en buenos términos después de lo que ocurrió durante la celebración, pero dejar que me protejas de la lluvia en definitiva se encuentra fuera de tu liga.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —Preguntó, confundido.

—Míralo de esta forma... Yo soy toda una celebridad en este pueblucho olvidado por dios. ¿Te imaginas lo que dirían las demás personas sí me ven contigo bajo una sombrilla en un día de lluvia? Tal vez aún no puedas darte cuenta de este tipo de cosas, ya que ni siquiera cuentas con un teléfono celular... El punto es, que la gente suele hablar de más en las redes sociales... Cualquiera con un tornillo zafado, pensaría que estamos teniendo una cita.

—¿Una cita? —Las mejillas de Dipper se tornaron ligeramente rosas por pocos segundos—. ¡Eso es una locura!

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¿Entiendes por qué no puedo dejar que me acompañes?

—Sí... Eso creo... —Suspiró—. Bueno... Creo que no hay más remedio. Entonces... Nos veremos después. Procura no mojarte tanto. —El niño se despidió con la mano en alto, dando media vuelta para retornar su propio camino.

—Dipper Pines... —Dijo, en un tono bajo, para que el muchacho no consiguiera escucharla—. Ese niño es un caso serio... Es como un enigma caminante con gorra... Me pregunto qué hará en sus ratos libres. —Soltó un bufido—. ¡Qué pregunta tan tonta! Está claro que es todo un nerd sin vida social... Apuesto a que él es de esos chicos que al salir de clases se muere por llegar a casa para comenzar a hacer inmediatamente la tarea. Apuesto también, a qué él es de esos tantos chicos que aún no han dado su primer beso y que probablemente nunca lo harán. Espero no haber roto sus ilusiones por caminar lado a lado con una chica como yo en un día como este. ¡Pobrecito! Pero así es la vida... Es decir... Ya no me desagrada como cuando lo conocí al inicio del verano, pero si hay algo seguro es que jamás verán a la gran Pacifica Northwest caminar hombro a hombro junto a alguien como él.

En ese instante, Pacifica sabía que había hablado de más, cuando otro poderoso rayo se dejó caer prominente desde el cielo, impactando en una zona cercana a su posición, logrando que pegara un salto en compañía de un agudo grito. Pacifica siempre fue temerosa de los relámpagos desde que su memoria se lo permitía recordar. Su estruendo repentino tenía la peculiar característica de ponerle los oxigenados cabellos de punta. Sin embargo, la joven Northwest no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en ello, ya que cuando se dio cuenta, ahora se encontraba caminando en dirección a su casa en compañía del joven Pines.

—Más te vale no decir ni una sola palabra acerca de esto, o de lo contrario te demandaré a ti y a toda tu familia. ¿Me oíste? —Le dijo, amenazándolo suavemente, tratando de ocultar su colorado rostro de las personas que pasaban a su lado.

—Descuida. —Sonrió orgulloso, tras ver como Pacifica se comía sus propias palabras—. Jamás se lo contaría a nadie.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos y la lluvia había disminuido un poco. No obstante, no iba a ser suficiente como para hacer que Pacifica decidiera regresarse por su cuenta. Caso contrario, la joven de cabellos rubios permaneció muy callada, hasta que Dipper la animó a hablar.

—¿Y, cómo han marchado las cosas por tu casa? No he sabido de ti en varios días.

—¡Que te importa! —Le respondió tajante y avergonzada, dando un segundo brinco luego de captar el estruendo provocado por otro relámpago más, ocasionando que con su mano izquierda se sujetara del brazo derecho de Dipper—. Solo... No digas nada...

—Pacifica... ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar a la defensiva? Yo creía que a raíz de la fiesta tú y yo podríamos habernos vuelto buenos amigos o algo parecido.

—¿Tú y yo, buenos amigos? —Rió de manera sarcástica—. No me hagas reír. No por el hecho de haberme inspirado a liberar mi casa de semejante maldición quiere decir que ambos debamos comenzar a tratarnos como si lleváramos toda una vida de conocernos. Nosotros quedamos únicamente en buenos términos. Eso significa que no volveré a hacer burla de ti, ni de tu hermana por lo que resta del verano. Me ayudaste y te agradezco por ello, pero nunca estipulé en ningún lado, que ambos debíamos tratarnos como iguales. Sigue tu vida, Dipper Pines... Y yo seguiré la mía. Ahora, sí no te molesta preferiría caminar en silencio hasta que lleguemos

—Bien... Sí no hay más remedio. —El chico suspiró, mostrándose indiferente—. Me parece una verdadera lástima que todo lo que aprendiste ese día lo hayas tirado a la basura.

—¿Qué? ¿A la basura? ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó, ofendida.

—Lo siento, pero dijiste que preferirías guardar silencio hasta que llegáramos. —La encaró, mostrándose divertido, haciéndola enfadar a propósito.

—¡No lo decía tan literal! —Le mostró los dientes, enfurecida—. Es decir... Obvio que puedes hablar, así que deja de hacerte el tonto, o te obligaré a soltar la sopa por la fuerza.

—Pacifica... No entiendo cómo después de haber vivido una situación de semejante naturaleza puedas seguir comportándote de esa forma tan engreída. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste las últimas palabras de ese leñador? Él dijo que tú no eras como el resto de tu familia, y entiendo que tienes una reputación que mantener al ser la chica más popular del pueblo... Es solo que... Imaginé que tu actitud con respecto a las demás personas que no nos encontráramos en el mismo estatus económico que tú y tu familia... No lo sé... Que tal vez podría haber cambiar un poco.

—Bueno... Para empezar... No sé por qué creíste semejante estupidez.

—Por qué yo sé exactamente lo que vi. —Le encajó la mirada, consiguiendo que el mal temperamento de la chica disminuyera de manera drástica—. Ese día pude conocer a la verdadera Pacifica Northwest.

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez? —Lo encaró, recobrando su mal humor.

—Recuerdo haber conocido a una chica valiente, pero temerosa de sus padres. —Alzó la voz—. Una chica, la cual a pesar de pertenecer a una de las familias más prodigiosas; deseaba marcar una gran diferencia con respecto a las malas decisiones que han tomado sus antepasados. Pacifica... Te haré una pregunta. Sí no pretendes hacer un cambio... ¿Entonces por qué tiraste de la palanca para abrir la puerta y dejar entrar al resto del pueblo a la fiesta?

—No lo sé... —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza—. Estaba asustada... Desesperada... No quería que nadie muriera. Incluyéndote...

—Pacifica...

—No quería que el peso de la muerte de todos cayera sobre mis hombros... —Continuó—. No podría... Así que deja de pretender que me conoces, Dipper Pines.

—No te conozco... De hecho, se dice que jamás podremos conocer al cien por ciento a una persona, así esa persona conviva con nosotros durante el resto de nuestras vidas. Y durante la fiesta, jamás imaginé ver esa faceta de ti... Hasta antes de eso, te consideraba como al peor ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra, pero a partir de lo que vivimos y de lo que hablamos en aquella habitación extraña y que ambos encontramos por accidente... Bueno... Creí que al fin había agregado a una persona más a mi lista de amigos.

—Dipper... —Se mostró interesada en la charla—. Quisiera preguntarte... ¿Por qué consideras mi amistad como algo tan valioso? Es decir... Les he hecho la vida imposible a ti y a tú hermana desde que ambos llegaron al pueblo... Humillé a Mabel públicamente en varias ocasiones... ¿Y aún así quieres tratar de entablar una amistad conmigo?

—Mira... Pacifica, yo no soy de esas personas que tenga una gran lista de amigos como tú. No soy alguien popular y probablemente nunca lo seré. No es mi estilo. De hecho, mis primeros y verdaderos amigos los hice en este lugar. En mi ciudad natal no he logrado encontrar a un solo chico o a una sola chica que quiera permanecer conmigo por más de cinco minutos. Tal vez haberme ganado la reputación de nerd me afectó bastante... No lo sé... El punto es que lo que me mostraste aquél día, fue suficiente como para considerarte como a una valiosa amiga y tal vez algún día partir en busca de una aventura contigo y con Mabel.

—Lo siento, Dipper... —Escondió su rostro—. Pero eso será imposible...

—Lo sé...

—Espera... No es lo que tú piensas... —Se mordió el labio, pensando seriamente en que palabras debía usar—. Es solo que... Debes tener en cuenta que mientras viva atada a la sombra de mis padres no podré hacer nada por mí misma que valga la pena resaltar. ¿Piensas que no he tenido problemas a causa de lo que hice esa noche? —Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos, recordando los recientes acontecimientos—. Ese día creí que me hacía un bien, pero a partir de lo que hice, mi vida se ha convertido en un infierno...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Durante estos últimos días he perdido el respeto de la mayoría de aquellas personas que consideraba amigos solo por tratar de hacer lo correcto... Mi reputación se ha venido cuesta abajo... He perdido más de mil amigos en Facebook... Mis mejores amigas me odian y los integrantes el club de equinos más importante de todo Oregón, del cual yo era la presidenta; me han sacado por la fuerza... ¿Lo entiendes? Tal vez tratando de ser como antes todo vuelva a la normalidad... Pero... No sé por qué al intentarlo, algo me dice que no debería de hacerlo.

—Pacifica... Te haré otra pregunta. ¿Vale la pena recuperar tu antigua vida?

—¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida! ¡Claro que lo vale! Yo era la reina de este pueblucho hasta que tú llegaste.

—Suena como sí me culparas de lo que sucedió en la fiesta. ¿Qué acaso no querías limpiar el nombre de tu familia?

—Eso creí al principio, pero me di cuenta de cómo todo lo que yo amaba se empezó a alejar poco a poco de mí... Todo se desmoronó en un instante... La popularidad, la fama, el glamur... ¿Acaso sabes lo qué se siente ser venerada en todos los lugares dónde haces acto de presencia y qué de repente todos te miren como a una cucaracha?

—Pacifica, estás viviendo en una realidad superficial... —Se detuvo de golpe, mirando a la joven Northwest de frente—. Todas esas personas no han demostrado otra cosa sino realmente quienes son. Te han mostrado que lo único que les importa es el estatus económico del que goza tu familia. Date cuenta, aquellas que decían ser tus mejores amigas, te han descartado por haber hecho lo correcto. Por no haber sido egoísta y mostrar que es lo que se encuentra bajo esa máscara que sueles usar todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué sigues insistiendo, Dipper?

—¿Debo repetírtelo varias veces para que se te grave en la cabeza? Por qué yo conocí a la verdadera Pacifica Northwest ese día... Y confieso que... —Sus mejillas se pintaron rojas—. Me agradó mucho lo que vi...

Pacifica enrojeció, tratando de desviar la mirada.

—¿Sabes algo? —Dipper continuó—. Yo creo que al final, es más importante la calidad que la cantidad. Por qué aunque tenga pocos amigos, estoy seguro de que ellos estarán ahí cuando yo más los necesite. En cambio, todas aquellas personas a las que creíste importarles, han decidido darte la espalda, sabiendo que estás pasando por un momento difícil.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Cómo sabes que ellos estarán ahí?

—Por qué es lo que los amigos hacen, se apoyan los unos a los otros. Sé por lo que estás atravesando... Sé que este se trata de un cambio importante en tu vida y entiendo que tengas que apegarte a las reglas que te imponen tus padres. Pero sí en el futuro decides arrancarte esa máscara, ten por seguro que Mabel y yo estaremos ahí para apoyarte con lo que sea. Mira... Tal vez mi amistad no signifique nada para ti, pero sí me das la oportunidad, te aseguro que nunca más en la vida te volverás a sentirte sola de nuevo. —Finalizó, estirando su mano para estrecharla—. ¿Qué dices?

Pacifica enmudeció por completo, sintiendo que su frío corazón comenzaba a derretirse poco a poco. De alguna manera, las palabras de Dipper habían resultado ser las más cálidas y sinceras que jamás había escuchado durante su corta vida. Su ira disminuyó, hasta el grado de desaparecer casi completamente. No sabía ni por qué, pero por primera vez en su vida, Pacifica Northwest tuvo la sensación de poder cambiar las cosas a su favor. Ahora ella sabía que había alguien que realmente se preocupaba por ella y por su bienestar.

—¿Qué digo...? —Preguntó, sumergiéndose en los ojos de Dipper. Contemplando una bella sonrisa que le hizo sentir algo desconocido en la boca del estómago. Algo completamente nuevo para ella que hasta antes de ese momento jamás había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar—. ¡Digo que eres un tonto! —Exclamó con fuerza, estrechando la mano del joven Pines, sonrojándose y girando la cabeza—. Espero no arrepentirme de esto...

—No lo harás... Es una promesa. —Le sonrió de nuevo, gesto que obligó a Pacifica a dar media vuelta para que Dipper no notara su cara roja.

*¿Por qué me siento de esta forma cada vez que lo veo sonreír?* —Pensó.

—¡Bien! Creo que hasta aquí termina nuestro tour. —El chico comentó, haciéndole notar a Pacifica que se encontraban ya frente a los portones de la mansión Northwest desde hacía un buen rato.

—¡Un momento...! ¿Desde cuándo...?

—Desde hace cinco minutos... —Se llevó las manos hacia la nuca—. Creo que fue una buena charla después de todo.

—Si tu lo dices... —Giró los ojos, poniendo un gesto malhumorado.

De repente, los portones del muro exterior de la mansión comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, hasta dejarle libre el camino a la joven Northwest para que pudiera acceder; señal que Dipper interpretó como el momento más adecuado para comenzar a despedirse de su ahora nueva amiga.

—Bueno... Creo que es hora de que me vaya... —Estiró las piernas—. Por cierto, toma... —Le extendió su sombrilla para que la chica lo sujetara—. Es un largo trecho hasta la entrada.

—Pero... ¿Y qué hay de ti...? Te vas a mojar.

—Me gusta caminar bajo la lluvia en días de verano... Además, creo que lo mejor por el momento es mantenerme lo más lejos posible de tus padres. Aún deben odiarme por lo que sucedió durante la celebración.

—Sí... Tienes razón... —Soltó una risilla, la cual cambió inmediatamente por un ceño fruncido—. Solo espero que no lo estés haciendo con el pretexto de vernos de nuevo para regresártelo.

—No tienes por qué regresármelo...

—No quise decir eso... —La niña se volvió a sonrojar, enfureciendo y dándole un fuerte pisotón al suelo—. Es solo que... Mira, no es como si tuviera ganas de verte de nuevo ni nada, pero... Te prometo que te lo devolveré algún día...

—Estaré esperando es día entonces. —Le dirigió una última sonrisa.

Dipper dio media vuelta, se metió las manos dentro de su sudadera y emprendió el regreso hacia el centro del pueblo y probablemente hacia la cabaña propiedad de su tío. Mientras tanto, Pacifica no se movió de su lugar sino hasta que Dipper desapareció completamente de su vista: Al final, una pequeña, discreta e involuntaria sonrisa se dibujó sobre su rostro, siendo acompañado por una delgada línea de rubor sobre sus mejillas...

—Gracias Dipper... Hasta pronto...

 **FIN**

Bien, eso ha sido todo por mi parte, espero que este pequeño fic les haya gustado y ya saben, si gustan dejarme su opinión les estaré muy agradecido. Por cierto, creo que Pacifica me salió demasiado tsundere, jaja. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?

Por cierto, este fic fue un producto inspirado en la imagen titulada " **Rainy Evening** " creada por el usuario de deviantart llamado " **demol1sher** ". Visiten su perfil para ver a tamaño grande tan increíble fanart el cual hasta pareciera ser una imagen oficial de la serie. Claro, háganlo solo si son fans empedernidos del Dipcifica como yo.

¡Gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima!


End file.
